His bodyguard
by AskingAlexia
Summary: Stiles is the President's son. He's soiled and kind of a player. He's also in great danger. After he gets attacked at his best friend's party, his father hires a personal bodyguard for his son. Derek Hale. What will happen when spoiled Stiles starts falling for Derek and who wants Stiles dead? Rated M for a reason. Also, there will be a lot of gay and straight sexual action.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have watched Teen Wolf season one and two in three days and I'm like obsessed with Sterek right now. I can't understand why they're not together yet. **

**Ugh. Anyway, I really like those stories with the rich kid falling for his/her bodyguard so yeah, I know that they are kind of cliché but hell, I want to try it. I haven't seen any of these bodyguard stories for Sterek and if there is any sorry for copying you, I honestly didn't know that you had one as well. **

**So, enough with that. The only thing you should know is that Stiles is bisexual and that he's seventeen while Derek is twenty-three. **

**Also sorry for any mistakes, this isn't beta-ed I'm afraid.**

**Chapter 1.**

_I was laying on my back panting, her mouth exploring every inch of my chest. It felt good, really good. Her hair brushed my neck, making me whimper and her mouth found my sensitive spot leaving sloppy kisses and soft bites there. _

_I moaned with pleasure, the feeling of her, pressed against me, made me extremely hard. This was in heaven. I let out a loud moan when her hand went under my pants squeezing little me down there. She was teasing me and that made me want to rip her clothes off and have my way with her. _

_I was about to pull her tiny strapless top off of her when the screams started. I immediately pushed her off me, staring at the closed door of the room. I had the horrible feeling that something was really wrong downstairs._

_Sure, there were more than fifty hormonal teenagers down there, partying and stuff but those screams were full of fear. _

"_Stiles?" the girl asked, looking terrified. "Whats going on?"_

_I looked at her trying to find something comforting to say. Hell, I didn't even remember her name. She was just a hook up for me because the party was really boring and sex was always fun. _

"_I- I don't know," I said as I stoop up, walking towards the door. _

_I half opened it hesitantly, peaking a look through the half closed door. The hallway was empty so I opened the door fully, walking slowly out of the room. I could hear someone talking from downstairs but I couldn't understand anything from what the man said. _

_I could hear my heart pounding as I walked towards the stairs to steal a peak of whatever was happening._

"_Call the police," I whispered to the girl without waiting for a response. I only hoped that she wasn't one of those stupid girls that didn't know how to call the police. _

_I was in the middle of walking towards the stairs when I heard footsteps and before I had the chance to do anything at all, a man with dark skin and black messy hair was standing in front of me with his eyes wind from surprise._

"_Hey, Stilinski," the man said with a deep creepy voice. "Did I interrupt something? Oh, my bad"._

_I saw him punching me and I heard a crack that probably was my nose breaking but I didn't feel the pain that I was expecting._

_Only dizziness and then everything was black. _

That happened over a week ago. It was at Scott's party and I had officially destroyed it. You see, those men wanted me. I didn't what they wanted to do. Hurt me? Kidnap me? Kill me? Whatever it was that they wanted was thankfully interrupted by the police and I had only a broken nose, nothing serious.

Of course my dad, being the paranoid man as usual, insisted that I was still in danger. I have to admit that I was a little scared too. Being the resident's son wasn't the safest and easiest thing but seriously? He wanted me to have a personal bodyguard. You know, a really serious and muscled man following me around all the time with his black glasses and clothes.

"Do you really have to do this?" I asked pouting.

My dad gave me a sharp look that said you're-behaving-like-a-child.

"Stiles, will you at least try to listen to me for once in your life?" dad asked. "You need a bodyguard".

"Dad, no one of my friends have a bodyguard," I whined. "Scott'll make fun of m and don't get me started with Jackson".

"Scott's mother is a doctor and Jackson's parents are actors," dad said sternly. "I'm the President, there's a different".

I sighed. "I get it," I mumbled as I saw Mario, our battler, coming into the room.

"Derek Hale is here, sir," he said respectfully to my dad.

Dad nodded. "Let him in".

_Oh, baby Jesus._

The man that walked in, who I assumed was Derek Hale, looked like he was photoshoped. His messy black hair, perfect face and light blue-grey hair made him look like one of those hot werewolves that I have seen in a movie and -oh God- his body was mouth watering.

"Hello, I'm Derek Hale," he said in a deep, sexy voice.

I texted Scott.

**-My bodyguard is here and he's hotter than than that model I used to fuck. **

Having a bodyguard didn't seem such a bad idea after all. 

**Soooooo? Did you like it? Please tell me even if it is just to point out that I suck. **

**~Alexia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely readers. I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter even though it was totally crappy. :)**

**Dereksgirl24 told me that there is another story with rich kid Stiles and Bodyguard Derek. It's called ****Hell and High Water ****by LowLifeTheory and it's actually pretty good. Take a look at it :) **

**Also, thank you all for reviewing and I'm so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes but English isn't my first language so yeah, I do what I can.**

**I don't own Teen wolf (if I did there would be a lot of Sterek)**

* * *

Derek Hale was the devil.

Seriously, at first the only thing I could think was how hot he was and lets face it so much hotness should be illegal. I was already thinking about what I would do with his Godly body.

"Hello, Derek, it's nice to see you again," dad said formally. "This is Stiles".

Derek looked at me with a blank face that didn't give away anything about what he felt. I stared at him shamelessly, undressing him with my eyes but his next words ruined my fantasies.

"Hello," he said. "I want to be clear from the beginning with you. My job is to protect you and I take my job seriously so I want tolerate with your irresponsible behavior. That means no parties, clubs and any other thing that can put you in danger. If I have to, I will keep you looked inside this house. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer I was too busy staring at him with my mouth open. Was he serious? I was a teenager. I loved parties and clubs. I practically lived for them. How could he even think that I wouldn't go at them?

"Stiles, he asked you a question," dad said sternly.

I sighed. "Dad," I whined. "Tell him that I can't do that. I love parties".

"Stiles, there's someone out there that wants to harm you," dad said seriously. "Do you even understand what that means?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I understand," I said giving a dirty look at Derek. "Can I go now? Danny is coming".

"Sure," dad said. "Derek, we have to discuss some things".

Danny came five minutes later looking hot as usual. Our maid let him in so he came directly into my room.

"Hey," he said giving me a sexy smirk. "Is it true? Scott said that your bodyguard is hot".

I groaned. "He is a fucking God," I told him as he sat beside me, putting his had on my tight, "but he told me that I can't go to parties and clubs. What am I going to do?"

Danny started brushing his had against my hardening member. "Poor boy," he said with a seductive voice. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

My mood immediately improved. "Hmm, well, what do you have in mind?" I asked smirking.

"Well," he murmured placing a soft kiss on my neck. "How about this?"

"More," I mumbled closing my eyes.

He leaned in, kissing my lips softly making me moan softly. His tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him access. The kiss was lazy at first but then him grabbed my crock through my pants making me moan with pleasure. I grabbed his shirt and pulled me against me wanting him to tower over me.

That's why I liked being with guys more than girls. Girls were soft but guys were hard and dominant. I liked a good dominant man and Danny was my sex buddy for so long because we knew exactly what the other needed. So he knew that I needed him to be hard and dominant.

"Pull down your pants," he growled making me smile.

This was going to be fun.

Two hours later, after hard sex and a hot shower I was feeling much better. I was currently sitting on the sofa with Danny's head on my lap, watching some cheap horror movie.

I was laughing hard with a ridiculous scene that was supposed to be scary when Derek walked in looking as serious as I remembered him. When he saw us sitting like that he raised an eyebrow.

"Who is your friend?" he asked looking at us.

"Um, I don't have to tell you" I said frowning. He was my bodyguard, not my father.

"I need to know your friends," he said seriously. "It's my job to make sure that you're safe".

"Okay, this is Danny." I said rolling my eyes.

Derek nodded leaving the room again.

"Okay, totally hot," Danny said looking impressed.

"I said so," I said smirking, "but he is going to ruin my life".

"Well," Danny said with a devious smile. "This new girl, Allison, has a party tonight. Are you in?"

"Mister my-job-is-to-protect-you won't let me," I said sadly.

"Since when do you listen to anyone's orders?" Danny asked with a smile.

I thought about it for a moment. Someone wanted to hurt me but I really wanted to go. What were the chances to attack me at a party again? I didn't think that they were stupid enough to try something like that again".

"What the hell? I'm in," I said smirking and Danny pecked me on the lips.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's a little short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**I want to thank Living Mi Own Lyf, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Dereksgirl2, Evaded and Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky for their lovely reviews. **

**I love reviews so please review *.* **

**I'll give you cookies xD**

**~Alexia `**


End file.
